Giofógach
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Ich wusste nicht, dass in meinem Leben etwas fehlte, bis ich ihn auf dem Jahrmarkt traf. Waren mein Leben als Zigeunerin und meine unglaubliche Gabe zu viel für ihn? Und gab es da noch etwas Größeres, nach dem wir Ausschau halten sollten? Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört **ltlerthqak **und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Original-Story befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/6255401/1/

**Anmerkung:** Giofógach ist gälisch und bedeutet so viel wie Zigeuner.

Viel Spaß! Und vergesst nicht, am Ende zu reviewn!

* * *

**Giofógach**

**Kapitel 1**

**Wildblumen und Hoffnung**

* * *

Wildblumen und Wolken. Hoffnung und Süße. Der Geruch der Luft strömte durch das geöffnete Fenster herein und weckte mich sanft auf. Ein leichtes Summen vibrierte an meinem Körper, wie zarte Finger, die über meine Haut strichen. Jedes einzelne Gefühl vermischte sich und brachte eine einzige Erkenntnis hervor ein frischer Tag.

Der heutige Tag würde etwas Neues bringen.

Ich drehte mich um in Richtung des hereinströmenden Sonnenlichts. Die Staubpartikel tanzten fröhlich in der Brise und amüsierten mich einen Moment lang, und ich musste lächeln. Definitiv etwas Neues. Von dem Gefühl der Vorfreude in der Luft zu schließen, nahm ich an, es würde etwas Erfreuliches sein.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, mich je so aufgeladen und voller Leben gefühlt zu haben. Ich setzte mich auf, streckte mich, stand dann auf und lief in das winzige Bad.

Mein Wohnwagen Marke Jayco war gemütlich und bot mir ausreichend Platz für mich allein. Ein Schlafzimmer, ein kleines Bad mit einer Duschkabine, eine Küchenzeile und ein Wohnbereich das war wirklich perfekt. Meine Mom, Renée, und ihr Mann Phil besaßen ein größeres Wohnmobil, das sie immer direkt neben meinen Wagen parkten, wenn wir das Lager aufbauten. Mir war die Flexibilität von Wagen und Anhänger lieber als ein Wohnmobil. Als ich siebzehn geworden war, kaufte ich die gebrauchte Wohnung auf Rädern und den Truck, um ihn zu ziehen, und somit wurde ich zum ersten Mal unabhängig. Manchmal war ich einsam, besonders spät nachts, aber allein zu leben war besser, als bei Renée und Phil zu bleiben. Diese zwei haben keine Selbstbeherrschung! Ich musste vier Jahre lang jede Nacht all ihre sexuellen Ausflüge miterleben da war ein wenig Einsamkeit definitiv ein Preis, der es wert war.

Renée begann zu wandern, nachdem ich geboren wurde. Mein Dad Charlie war in der selben verregneten kleinen Stadt in Washington aufgewachsen wie Renée. Sie waren seit der High School zusammen, hatten sich mit achtzehn verlobt und unmittelbar nach dem Schulabschluss fand Renée heraus, dass sie mit mir schwanger war. Es war nicht ideal, aber die beiden waren glücklich zusammen. Leider starb Charlie ein Monat, nachdem ich geboren wurde, als er gerade zum Postamt gehen wollte und er von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer überfahren wurde. Renée blieb noch bis zu seinem Begräbnis, dann packte sie unsere Sachen und reiste in den Süden, wo es wärmer war. Über die Jahre hatten wir in unzähligen Städten gewohnt, aber Renée blieb immer dort, wo es warm und sonnig war.

Als ich dreizehn war, wohnten wir in Phoenix, Arizona. Ein paar Monate, nachdem wir hingezogen waren, fand vor der Kirche am Ende unseres Blocks ein kleiner Jahrmarkt statt. Renée und ich waren begeistert drei volle Tage mit Spaß und Jahrmarktessen! Ich wachte am Eröffnungstag auf und roch Rosen, geschnittenes Gras, Glück und einen warmen, moschusartigen Geruch, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Wir gehörten zu den ersten Leuten, die an diesem Tag durch das Tor spazierten, und verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag mit Spielen, bei den Fahrbetrieben, und wir aßen Junk Food. Als mich Renée zu einer Schaubude mit einem Ballspiel führte, bemerkte ich wieder diesen Geruch warm, erdig, mit einer dezenten Süße wie weißer Honigklee in der Sonne. Renée lachte fröhlich und hielt ihr Geld in der Hand, als der Spielleiter sich umdrehte und sie ansah.

In diesem Moment spürte ich zum ersten Mal den körperlichen Sog von Fíorghrá, oder der wahren Liebe. Die Anziehungskraft zwischen den beiden war so intensiv, dass sie mir den Atem raubte. Renée blieb stocksteif stehen, starrte ihn an und hatte den Mund in einem kleinen, überraschten "Oh", geöffnet. Der Spielbudenbesitzer namens Phil sah genauso aus. Ich war mir der Welt um uns herum nicht mehr bewusst. Alles, das ich wusste, war dass es warm roch und zwei Hälften sich endlich gefunden hatten.

Als Renée sich bewegte und Phil das Geld reichte, um eine Runde zu spielen, streiften seine Finger ihre Hand. Sie schnappten bei der Berührung nach Luft. In diesem Moment kehrte der Lärm der Menge wieder zurück und die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen ließ mich mit einem schrecklichen Ruck wieder los.

Von dem Augenblick ihrer ersten Berührung an waren Renée und Phil unzertrennlich und komplett in einander verliebt. Als der Jahrmarkt am nächsten Dienstag in die nächste Stadt weiterzog, packten wir unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten und zogen mit ihnen. Das war vor sieben Jahren, und seither waren wir mit dieser bunt gemischten Gruppe durch das Land gezogen. Auf der Straße mit einem wandernden Jahrmarkt zu leben war zwar nicht leicht, aber ich hatte den Lebensstil einer Zigeunerin zu lieben gelernt.

Die Geräusche der Menschen, die sich außerhalb meines Wohnwagens bewegten, zwangen meine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt und mir das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, zwirbelte ich mein welliges Haar und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Langes, braunes Haar mit ein paar gut platzierten pinken Strähnen, große braune Augen, blasse Haut, rosa Lippen heute war kein Unterschied zu allen anderen Tagen spürbar, und doch kam ich mir attraktiver vor als gestern. Es war, als wäre da eine sinnliche Energie um mich herum, und dieses Gefühl gefiel mir. Mit einem extra Schwung in meinen Hüften ging ich zurück in mein Schlafzimmer und suchte meine Kleidung. Hoffnung und Vorfreude das fühlte sich orange für mich an. Fünf Minuten später lief ich zur Tür hinaus und trug meine kurze Jeans, Flip-Flops und ein knalliges, oranges Tank-Top mit dem Wort "UNFASSBAR" quer über die Brust gedruckt.

An diesem schönen Junitag arbeiteten wir in Trion, einer kleinen Stadt in Georgia. Die Stadt hatte eine Jahrmarktgruppe angeheuert, mit denen wir zusammenarbeiteten, Eclipse Entertainment, damit sie das Denim Festival feiern konnten. An diesem Nachmittag sollte die örtliche Marschmusikgruppe eine Parade die Hauptstraße entlang anführen und zum Jahrmarktgelände gehen, wo wir unsere Fahrbetriebe, Stände und Unterhaltungszelte aufgebaut hatten. Diese kleinen Städtchen hatte ich am liebsten die Leute freuten sich mehr über die Veranstaltung, weil es an einem normalen Tag so wenig zu tun gab, und der Klatsch und Tratsch hier war unbezahlbar!

Renée und Phil brauchten meine Hilfe nicht, um das Ballspiel und unsere andere Attraktion, das Wasserrennen, aufzubauen, also hatte ich Zeit. Renée und ich hatten das Wasserrennen von der selben Person gekauft, die mir meinen Wohnwagen und meinen Truck verkauft hatte. Er hatte seine eigene Fíorghrá getroffen und gab seine Zeit beim Jahrmarkt auf, um sich mit ihr niederzulassen. Oftmals fragte ich mich, ob diese Liebe genug war, um seine Wanderlust in Zaum zu halten, oder ob es ihn immer noch ab und an im kleinen Finger juckte, einfach weiterzuziehen. Das Bedürfnis, in Bewegung zu bleiben, war stark. Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass jemand, der an das Zigeunerleben gewöhnt war, es einfach aufgeben und wahrhaft glücklich sein konnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um Klarheit in meine Gedanken zu bringen, ignorierte den Dieselgeruch in der Luft und lief direkt auf den Weg in der Mitte zu.

Ich grüßte die anderen Schausteller mit einem Nicken oder Lächeln, als ich vorbeiging. Wir waren eine eng verbundene Gruppe, da wir acht Monate im Jahr gemeinsam durch das Land zogen. Natürlich kam es zu Streitereien, aber wir arbeiteten alle zusammen. Eine erfolgreiche Saison war gut für alle, also hielten wir zusammen und unterstützten uns gegenseitig, wenn es nötig war.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen starken Sog voll Energie an meiner rechten Seite und nahm den Geruch von Gewürzen und Zitronen in der Luft wahr Alice! Alice Brandon war meine beste Freundin. Sie war nur knapp über 1,50 Meter groß und ein zierliches Mädchen, aber ihre natürlich Ausgelassenheit und ihre Lebensfreude ließen sie manchmal 3 Meter groß werden. Mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen und dem hüftlangen schwarzen Haar war sie eine zum Leben erweckte Porzellanpuppe, und wegen ihrer witzigen Persönlichkeit war sie eine der beliebtesten Mietglieder der Schausteller.

Alice arbeitete für ihre Mutter, Madam Esmeralda. Esme, wie ihre Familie sie nannte, besaß und betrieb das Wahrsagerinnenzelt. Sie hatten beide das Geschenk, Dinge vorauszuahnen, deshalb war ihr Zelt eines der beliebtesten Attraktionen unseres Jahrmarktes. Esme war die erste Person gewesen, die meine Verbindung zu den Gerüchen und der Energie in der Luft um mich herum verstand. Renée hatte mir zugehört, als ich ihr erklärt hatte, wie meine Vorahnungen ein Vorbote der Ereignisse eines neuen Tages sein konnten, aber sie glaubte mir nie wirklich. Esme wusste von dem Moment an, in dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten, dass ich anders war hellsichtig und sie unterstützte mich bei jedem Schritt meines Weges, den ich auf mich nahm, um dieses Talent zu erforschen.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wo hast du dich den ganzen Morgen über versteckt? Weißt du nicht, welcher Tag heute ist?", rief Alice, als sie von ihrem Wahrsager-Zelt herüberlief. Die schöne grüne Bauernbluse und der lange, weiße Zigeunerrock, die sie trug, erweckten den Anschein, als würde sie über den Boden schweben. Ein Bild von Alice mit Engelsflügeln und einem Heiligenschein tauchte in meinen Gedanken auf, und ich schnaubte vor Gelächter. Die kleine Elfe war weit von einem Engel entfernt.

"Und dir auch einen guten Morgen, Alice", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Alice umarmte mich zur Begrüßung, bevor wir weite den Weg entlanggingen und uns an den Händen hielten, so wie wir es die letzten sieben Jahre gemacht hatten.

"Tut mir Leid, Bella, ich bin bloß so aufgeregt", rief sie. "Esme hat vor einer Stunde mit meinem Cousin telefoniert, und er ist schon in Indianapolis. Er sollte heute Abend hier sein!" Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste wegen meiner besten Freundin lächeln, die so in ihre Aufgeregtheit vertieft war. Die Ankunft ihres einzigen Cousins ließ sie erstrahlen wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

"Aha, ich dachte schon, dass ich heute etwas Neues in der Luft gespürt hätte. Also, wie lang wird er bei euch bleiben?", fragte ich.

"Er hat vor, den Sommer über zu bleiben", antwortete sie. "Mom hat ihm einen Job verschafft, jetzt spielt er das Klavier während Tanyas und Irinas Zauberaufführung, und Kate könnte ihn ab und an auch brauchen für ihre Taschenspielertricks. Er wird wahrscheinlich im August wieder zurück nach Chicago fliegen, aber es ist noch nicht fix, soweit ich weiß. Das erinnert mich daran ... hast du schon überlegt, was du tun willst, jetzt, wo du deinen Abschuss hast?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas matter, als sie mich fragte. Ich hatte überlegt, meinen Master zu machen, da ich jetzt im März meinen Bachelor in Anthropologie abgeschlossen hatte. Alice brauchte erst noch ein paar Credit Points der selben Online-Universität, die ich auch absolviert hatte, bevor sie ihren Bachelor in Marketing bekam.

"Noch nicht. Es ist sowieso schon zu spät, mich noch für diesen Herbst anzumelden", antwortete ich und zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn ich meinen Master machen will, muss ich bis nächstes Jahr warten. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, wieder in ein echtes Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Da deine Mom uns Privatunterricht während der High School Zeit gab und ich meinen Bachelor online gemacht habe, ist mir das Konzept, tatsächlich in die Schule zu _gehen, _komplett fremd geworden."

Allein der Gedanke daran, in einem vollen Zimmer zu sein mit Leuten, die keine Schausteller waren, sorgte dafür, dass mein Bauch sich verkrampfte, obwohl ich dies gegenüber Alice nicht zugeben wollte. Ich änderte rasch das Thema und hoffte, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie nervös mich diese Unterhaltung gemacht hatte.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte ich. "Wie viele Fächer brauchst du noch?"

"Nur noch drei, dann gehört der Bachelor mir", meinte sie. "Ich sollte es theoretisch bis September schaffen, bevor wir unseren Geburtstags-Trip machen."

"Wieso die Eile?", fragte ich. "Hast du Angst, dass all der Alkohol, den wir an unserem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag vernichten, zu viele Gehirnzellen absterben lässt oder so?" Ich stieß mit meiner Schulter an ihre und lächelte, als sie mit ihrer Schulter zurückstieß. Unsere Geburtstags-Trips waren etwas, mit dem wir begonnen hatten, als wir achtzehn wurden. Unsere Geburtstage lagen nur zwei Tage auseinander, und ein Mädelswochenende war perfekt, um gemeinsam zu feiern. Jedes Jahr fuhren wir an einen neuen Ort und verbrachten dort ein paar Tage abseits des Jahrmarktes.

"Nee, ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir mittrinken wirst, also werde ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zu durchgeknallt", antwortete sie, als ihr Blick auf meinen traf. "Ich wollte bloß sichergehen, dass ich keine Verpflichtungen habe, für den Fall, dass ich in Dallas dem Mann meiner Träume über den Weg laufe", grinste sie breit und lachte wegen ihrer lächerlichen Schlussfolgerung.

"Tja, viel Glück dabei", sagte ich immer noch lachend. "Also, erzähl mir etwas von deinem Cousin ... wie ist er so?"

Alice sprang förmlich hoch bei der Gelegenheit, mir alles über ihren Cousin zu erzählen, Edward Masen. Offenbar hat er vor kurzem die Northwestern abgeschlossen und hatte Musiktheorie und Komposition studiert. Er hatte beschlossen, den Sommer über mit den Brandons durch die Welt zu reisen, da er dazu in der Vergangenheit nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte. Er und Alice konnte nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Alice begleitete immer den Jahrmarkt, während Edward bei seinem Vater Edward Sen. und seiner Mutter Elizabeth, Esmes Schwester, in Chicago aufgewachsen war. Ich hatte Edward noch nie gesehen, also freute ich mich schon auf seine Ankunft. Wenn er auch nur annähernd wie seine Tante und Cousine war, würden wir wunderbar miteinander klarkommen.

"Wo arbeitest du heute, Bella?", fragte sie. "Sobald er hier ist, werde ich ihn dir vorstellen. Wir drei können zeitig unser Abendessen essen, bevor der Abendstress ausbricht."

Ich ertappte sie dabei, wie sie ein wenig grinste, als wüsste sie etwas und ich nicht, aber ich ignorierte sie. Dieses Grinsten zierte ihr Gesicht immer öfter, da ihre Fähigkeiten immer stärker wurden.

"Ich glaube, Phil will, dass ich mich heute um das Wasserrennen kümmere", antwortete ich. "Ich frage Renée, ob sie das heute für mich machen kann. Sonst treffen wir uns einfach, wenn wir schließen."

"Super!", rief sie. "Ich muss Emmett suchen. Mom hat heute wieder ein komisches Gefühl wegen des Karussells und will, dass er es noch einmal kontrolliert, bevor es losgeht. Wir sehen uns später, Bella!" Und damit zog Alice los und suchte unseren Techniker, Emmett McCarty. Ihr Rock wirbelte hinter ihr über die Erde und ich kicherte nur Alice trug lange, weiße Röcke auf dem schmutzigen Boden des Jahrmarktes.

Als ich den mittleren Gang erreichte und mich unserem Ballspiel näherte, veränderte sich die Luft um mich herum. Ich spürte ein elektrisches Pulsieren ganz in der Nähe und roch den warmen Honig und den erdigen Geruch, an den ich mich über die Jahre gewöhnt hatte. Das war der Geruch von Sex, Erregung und Lust. Renée und Phil genossen offenbar etwas Zeit allein im hinteren Teil ihrer Nische.

Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, damit ich sie nicht unterbrach. Ich verstand genau, was Renée und Phil da machten, aber ich wollte sie definitiv nicht sehen. Ein paar Minuten später hörte ich Renée kichern und etwas murmeln, und die Luft veränderte sich wieder. Die Elektrizität pulsierte noch immer, allerdings nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor, und der Duft des Windes verwandelte sich wieder in Sonnenschein, Freiheit und frisch geschnittenes Gras der Geruch, wenn Renée und Phil beisammen waren.

"Hey, Mom, bist du hier?", fragte ich und versuchte, nicht zu belustigt zu klingen, aber ich zweifelte an meinem Erfolg. Vier Jahre lang mit diesen beiden zusammenzuwohnen hat mich mehr über Sex und Liebe gelehrt, als jede andere Erfahrung es gekonnt hätte. Es half auch nicht, dass meine Gabe mir immer verriet, wenn jemand in unserem Camp Sex hatte daher war Sex ein Thema, mit dem ich mich ziemlich wohl fühlte. Allerdings waren meine eigenen Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet ziemlich gering gehalten. Ich hatte zwar nicht das große Ziel, damit bis zur Ehe zu warten ich war keine Jungfrau mehr ich verstand nur den Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Lust und verwechselte diese beiden nie miteinander. Nachdem ich die erstaunliche Verbindung zwischen Fíorghrás gesehen und gespürt hatte, weigerte ich mich, mich mit weniger als Liebe zufrieden zu geben. Ich hatte mich in der Vergangenheit meinen Hormonen hingegeben und die eine oder andere Nacht mit jemandem verbracht, aber ich wusste, dass es in diesen Augenblicken bloß um Lust ging, mehr nicht.

"Ja, Baby, wir sind hier hinten", antwortete Renée immer noch leise kichernd.

Ich zählte bis zehn, bevor ich in den hinteren Teil unserer Nische ging, und zog den Vorhang zur Seite, um Phil und Renée in ihrem zerzausten, post-koitalen Zustand zu enthüllen.

"Hi Leute, was habt ihr beide gemacht?", fragte ich und Phil strich mit seiner Hand über den Arm meiner Mom. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und kicherte wieder. _Manchmal benahmen sie sich wie zwei notgeile Teenager, das schwöre ich._

"Mmmm, wir haben nur eine Pause gemacht, nachdem wir den Stand aufgebaut haben. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Die arme Renée konnte nicht mal eine Sekunde lang ihren Blick von Phil abwenden, als sie das sagte. Ich lächelte sanft, während mich die Liebe dieses Pärchens umgab.

"Ja, Mom, ich hab gut geschlafen", sagte ich und lehnte mich gegen einen Stapel Kisten. "Ich bin mit Wolken und Hoffnung aufgewacht. Alices Cousin kommt heute, und die Luft vibriert vor Vorfreude."

Das erregte Renées Aufmerksamkeit. Sie liebte alles, das neu war. Sie drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen, und mir fiel ein kleiner Knutschfleck an der Seite ihres Halses, in der Nähe ihres Ohres auf, und mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Wirklich? Ich kenne außer Alice niemanden aus Esmes Familie. Ich frage mich, ob er so ist wie sie. Alice und Esme sind so umwerfend, ein junger Mann mit ihrem Aussehen könnte vielleicht genug sein, damit mein kleines Mädchen nicht mehr widerstehen kann", antwortete sie frech, zwinkerte mir zu und lehnte sich an Phil.

Ich schnaubte und grinste weiter. Mein Blick lag auf dem kleinen, pinken Mal.

"Sicher, sein gutes Aussehen wird mich umwerfen und ich werde seinem lasziven Getue verfallen. Die süße, unschuldige Bella wird keine Chance haben gegen den rauen, animalischen Magnetismus, den er sicherlich ausstrahlt", antwortete ich voll Sarkasmus. "Hübscher Knutschfleck übrigens."

Ich konnte mein Gelächter nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Renée und Phil erröteten und einander anlächelten. Der helle, blumige Geruch von Glück traf mich, als ich hinüberlief, um das Wasserrennen fertig aufzubauen. Heute war wirklich ein guter Tag.

* * *

Sechs Stunden später brauchte ich dringend eine Pause. Die Temperatur war über die 30 Grad geklettert und die ganze Gegend war windstill. Es sah aus, als würde sich die ganze Stadt am Jahrmarkt befinden. Das Wasserrennen lief heute besonders gut, und ich war müde, verschwitzt und ungeduldig. Rasch schickte ich Renée eine SMS, ob sie für mich übernehmen konnte. Sobald sie zu mir gekommen war, lief ich auf den nächsten Ausgang zu.

Ich fühlte mich nie wohl, wenn ich durch eine große Menschenmenge ging. Jeder Mensch hatte einen Geruch, der ihn identifizierte normalerweise eine Mischung aus mehreren relativ normalen Gerüchen, obwohl manche Geruchsnoten den jeweiligen Menschen einzigartig machten. Renée hatte immer wie Sonnenschein und Freiheit gerochen warm, ein wenig energiegeladen und hell. Ich hatte andere Leute getroffen, die essenziell auch nach Sonnenschein rochen, aber keiner ihrer Gerüche war genau wie der von Renée. In der Menge vermischten sich die einzelnen Gerüche und es wurde schwierig, einen von dem Anderen zu unterscheiden. Das machte mich immer ein wenig nervös.

Sobald ich den Parkplatz erreicht hatte, lief ich auf das offene Feld hinter unseren Autos und hoffte auf eine Brise, die mir den Kopf wieder klar machte. Plötzlich blieb ich auf halbem Weg über den Parkplatz stehen. Ich war gefesselt von einem Geruch, der mich fast zu Fall brachte. Er war süß mit einer Tiefe wie Karamell, einem Fünkchen Regen und einem winzigen Unterton von Vanille. Ich spürte, wie mein Bauch sich verkrampfte und mein Körper erstarrte, als das Aroma mich einhüllte.

Es gab keine Geräusche, keine Gedanken bloß das Gefühl der Vollständigkeit, wie ich es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Ich stand sekundenlang, minutenlang, stundenlang da ... es hätte auch eine Ewigkeit sein können, denn die Zeit existierte nicht mehr. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass der Geruch verschwand, und ich begann mich im Kreis zu drehen und herauszufinden, wer der Mensch mit solch einem umwerfenden Duft war. Ich stolperte zwischen den Wohnwagen hindurch, am Parkplatz vor und zurück, und versuchte, dieses fabelhafte Aroma wiederzufinden. Leider war derjenige, der mich so in Versuchung geführt hatte, längst verschwunden.

Ich war enttäuschter denn je zuvor und lief langsam zurück zum Wasserrennen. Mein Herz war schwer und ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich einen Knoten in meinem Bauch. Warum hatte mich dieser Geruch so bewegt? Wer war es? Würde ich ihn wohl jemals wiederfinden? Renée hatte meine Stimmungsänderung anscheinend bemerkt, als ich zwischen den Runden wieder für sie übernahm.

"Baby, geht's dir gut?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Unterarm. Sie sah mich mit mütterlicher Besorgnis an.

"Ja, Mom, mir geht's gut. Es ist nur ... heute ist ein komischer Tag", grummelte ich mit einem Seufzen.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie. "Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand gesagt, dass deine pinke Haarfarbe nicht mehr hergestellt wird oder so." Sie lachte mich an und ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie liebte es, mich wegen meines Haares zu ärgern.

"Ich ..." Ich blickte mich unter den Gästen um, bevor ich mich näher zu ihr lehnte. "Ich habe am Parkplatz einen Geruch wahrgenommen. Er hat mich neugierig gemacht." Ich rutschte von ihr weg und sah ihr in die Augen. Ich hoffte, sie verstand mich.

"Er hat dich neugierig gemacht?", fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ja, er hat mich neugierig gemacht. Ich wollte auf die Knie sinken und den Geruch wie ein Hund verfolgen, so neugierig", antwortete ich leise. Sie schenkte mir einen wissenden Blick und ihre Augen funkelten auf. Sie musterte mich einmal von oben bis unten.

"Ich glaube, dein Wochenende wird sich noch als sehr interessant herausstellen, kleines Mädchen", meinte sie kryptisch. Und damit umarmte sie mich rasch und verließ meine Nische, um wieder zu ihrem Ballspiel und Phil zurückzukehren. Ihr Verhalten verwirrte mich nur noch mehr und ich ging wieder ohne mein übliches Lächeln an die Arbeit.

Etwa zwei Stunden später bekam ich eine SMS von Alice, in der sie mich wissen ließ, dass ihr Cousin bei ihr war und sie sich zum Abendessen am Pavillion mit mir treffen wollten. Ich war noch immer ein wenig verwirrt und beunruhigt wegen meiner Erfahrung zuvor am Parkplatz, und heute war wirklich ein geschäftiger Tag, also beschloss ich, bis Feierabend durchzuarbeiten, statt eine Essenspause einzulegen. Ich antwortete ihr und sagte, dass sie schon mal ohne mich essen sollten und dass ich mich später mit ihnen treffen wollte.

Eine Stunde, bevor der Jahrmarkt schloss, kam Renée zurück in die Nische, um für mich zu übernehmen.

"Was hast du heute Abend vor?", fragte sie, während sie sich den Gästen am Ladentisch zuwandte.

"Ich suche nachher Alice und ihren Cousin", sagte ich. "Haben du und Phil heute irgendwelche großen Pläne?"

"Nicht wirklich. Morgen wird ein langer Tag und diese Hitze macht ihn ganz mürrisch. Wahrscheinlich gehen wir einfach zurück ins Camp und gehen ins Bett", sagte sie und wandte sich von mir ab, um das Geld für die nächste Runde zu kassieren.

"Hmmm", murmelte ich. Ich hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört, als ich meine Sachen packte und mich bereit machte, zu gehen. "Wahrscheinlich gehe ich auch früh schlafen. Ich will morgen früh joggen gehen und brauche etwas Schlaf." Renée lachte, und ich sah hoch und merkte, dass sie mit einem teuflischen Lächeln auf mich zukam.

"Ich sagte, wir würden ins Bett gehen. Ich habe nie etwas von Schlaf gesagt." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste wegen ihrer Anzüglichkeit lachen.

"Schön, Mom", sagte ich und verließ den hinteren Teil der Nische. Ich hörte Renées Gelächter noch über den Lärm der Menge hinweg, als ich davonging und die Richtung des Wahrsagerzeltes einschlug, um Alice zu suchen. Ich war keine zwanzig Meter weit gekommen, als der Geruch von Nebel und Unsinn mich einhüllte. Dieser Geruch konnte nur zu einem Menschen gehören Emmett McCarty.

Emmett war einer meiner liebsten Schausteller. Das Einzige an ihm, das noch größer als seine bodybuildnermäßige Figur war, war seine ungestüme Persönlichkeit. Sein dunkles, lockiges Haar, seine blauen Augen und seine mörderischen Grübchen machten ihn zum absoluten Herzensbrecher, obwohl seine nette Art wahrhaft sein herausragendster Charakterzug war. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, und die Familie Newton, denen Eclipse Entertainment gehörte, adoptierten ihn kurz darauf. Er und sein Bruder Mike arbeiteten für den Jahrmarkt und wuchsen mit Alice und einigen anderen Schausteller-Kindern auf.

"Belle vom Ball", brüllte er. "Warum siehst du heute so ernst aus?" Verdammt, dieser Junge war laut. Ich glaubte, die ganze Menge drehte sich zu uns um, wenn er so schrie.

Ich errötete ein wenig wegen der Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher und drehte mich um. Emmett kam auf mich zu wie ein Golden Retriever, der einen Frisbee apportierte. Ich lächelte ihn breit an und kreischte, als er mich in einer bärigen Umarmung hochhob und mich herumwirbelte."

"Lass mich runter, du riesen Dummkopf!", lachte ich.

"Ach, komm schon, Bell, du weißt, dass du mich auch körperlich liebst", antwortete er mit einem kitschigen Lächeln, als er mich wieder auf dem festen Boden abstellte.

"Das ist ein großes Wort für einen Mann wie dich. Hast du schon wieder die klugen Sprüche auf deinem Toilettenpapier gelesen?", neckte ich ihn, während wir mitten in der Menge standen.

"Verdammt richtig, Kleine. Nun, weich meiner Frage nicht aus was ist mit dir los? Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht mehr so ernst gesehen, seit mein Bruder dir letzten Monat an diesem Roadside Park in Tennessee an den Arsch gegriffen hat. Sollen meine Fäuste sich mal einen der Besucher vornehmen oder so?", fragte Emmett, als er seine Faust durch die Luft vor uns sausen ließ.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht, wirklich. Ich hatte vorhin bloß ein seltsames Erlebnis, und ich versuche, mir im Kopf darüber klar zu werden", gab ich zu. "Wie laufen die Dinge bei dir heute? Hast du mit dem Karussell alles hinbekommen?"

Wir schlenderten gemütlich in Richtung des vorderen Teils des Jahrmarktes und blieben ab und an stehen, um die Leute an uns vorbei zu lassen, die in den rückwärtigen Teil gelangen wollten.

"Shit, das war ein gruseliger Moment. So sehr ich diese abgefreakten Gaben nicht zu ernst nehmen will, nichts gegen dich, gibt es Zeiten wie heute früh, in denen ich mich wundern muss. Ich meine, Mike hat den Jungs geholfen, das Karussell aufzubauen, und er hat selbst all die Sicherheits-Checks gemacht. Ich bin sogar hinter ihm nach und habe alles doppelt gecheckt. Als Alice mir erzählte, dass Esme etwas gesehen hätte, habe ich mir zuerst nichts dabei gedacht, aber es hat an mir genagt, weißt du? Direkt bevor die Band an das Tor kam, habe ich beschlossen, noch einen letzten Testlauf zu machen, und heilige Scheiße, in diesem Moment löste sich der U-Bolzen eines der inneren Pferde. Jemand hätte verletzt werden können. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich ihre Warnung fast ignoriert hätte", sagte er und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.

"Ich schätze, du hast gelernt, es dir nicht mit den Brandon Frauen zu verscherzen, häh?", fragte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, um seine Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.

Emmett warf seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich an seine Seite. "Ja, ja, man soll nie gegen die Brandon Frauen Wetten abschließen, und dich nie fragen, wie etwas riecht. Jesus, dank euch bleibt hier alles spannend." Emmett grinste zu mir herab, bevor er mich losließ. "Ich muss zum Pavillion, um Mikey zu helfen. Wohin willst du?", fragte er.

"Ich sehe mal, ob Alice in Esmes Zelt ist. Wenn nicht, komme ich auch rüber zum Pavillion", antwortete ich.

"Wenn ich sie sehe, sage ich ihr, dass du nach ihr suchst. Bis später, Bell!", rief er und winkte ein wenig, bevor er sich von mir entfernte. Ich lächelte, sah auf den Boden und begann, zu Esmes Zelt zu laufen.

Als ich am Zelt ankam, betrat ich es durch den hinteren Vorhang und holte tief Luft, als ich den vertrauten Geruch von Esme wahrnahm. Es roch wie frischgebackenes Brot, deftig und man fühlte sich wie daheim. Ich hörte Esme im Nebenraum mit einem Kunden sprechen, aber Alice war nicht hier. Ich verließ das Zelt leise wieder, damit ich Esme nicht störte, und lief auf die andere Seite des Platzes.

Der Pavillion, der auch als Essplatz bekannt war, war ein simples Konzept. Wir gruppierten die meisten unserer Essensverkäufer in diesem Gebiet und stellten ein paar Picknicktische in der Nähe auf, wo die Leute sich versammeln konnten. Letztes Jahr haben wir hier eine kleine Tribüne angebaut. Eclipse heuerte örtliche Künstler an, die hier die Gäste unterhielten, während sie aßen, und diesen Ort perfekt dafür machten, einfach abzuhängen und den Tag zu genießen.

Ich kam gerade am Pavillion an, als Mr. Newton über Lautsprecher ankündigte, dass der Jahrmarkt nun schließen würde. Die Gäste liefen der Reihe nach mit ihren gewonnenen Plüschtieren auf den Ausgang zu. Kleine Kinder weinten, weil sie gehen mussten, oder liefen wegen des Zuckerschubes im Kreis herum. Ich beneidete diese Eltern kein Stückchen ... Zuckerwatte, karamellisierte Äpfel und extragroße Lollipops war nicht gerade da, die Kinder leicht ins Bett zu bekommen.

"Bella!" Plötzlich hörte ich Alice nach mir rufen. Ich sah in die Richtung ihrer Stimme und versuchte, sie zu finden, aber die Menschenmenge, die an mir vorbeilief, blockierte meine Sicht. Ich machte mich vorsichtig auf den Weg durch die Menge und schaffte es schließlich bis zum Rand der Tribüne. Ich stieg auf eine Bank und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit ich die Menge überblicken konnte, und hörte sie wieder.

"Bella, hier herüben!", rief sie zu meiner Linken.

Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Freundin auf einem Picknicktisch am anderen Ende des Pavillions auf und ab springen. Ich sah, dass jemand bei ihr war, aber es war nicht mehr hell genug, um mehr als eine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

Ich trat von der Bank und machte mich auf den Weg quer durch den Pavillion. Der Boden war voll weggeworfener Essensverpackungen, Plastikbecher und diversen anderen Dingen, die die Gäste zurückgelassen hatten und die mich jetzt verlangsamten.

Wenn es eines gab, das mir von dieser Nacht in Erinnerung bleiben würde, dann war es die Stille, die mich umgab. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich, als ich mich meinem Ziel näherte, und plötzlich stand die Luft komplett still. Der Mann am Tisch drehte sich um, um mich zu begrüßen. Als sein Blick auf meinen traf, blieb die Erde stehen. Keine Brise, kein Geräusch, wie Alice herumsprang, kein Gelächter der verbliebenen Gäste ... nur Stille.

Er trat langsam vom Tisch weg, während er mich mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Ich spürte einen unbestreitbaren Sog in seine Richtung, als ob nichts Anderes mehr zählte, als unsere Körper zu vereinen. Er musste denselben Sog gespürt haben, denn wir machten beide einen Schritt nach vorne und meine gemäßigte Bewegung entsprach seiner, als wäre er mein Spiegelbild. Mein Fuß landete auf etwas Unebenem und ich stolperte ein wenig nach vorne. Die Hand des Mannes ergriff meinen Oberarm, um mir zu helfen, und wir schnappten beide nach Luft.

Als wir uns zum ersten Mal berührten, wurde ich von einem Kaleidoskop der Gefühle überschwemmt. Es war, als wäre der Himmel mit rosa und lila Funken übersät. Der Geruch von warmem Karamell und Regen umgab mich so intensiv, dass mein Mund von diesem Geschmack in der Luft wässrig wurde. Eine elektrische Strömung lief in meinem Körper auf und ab und das einzige Geräusch war das Klopfen meines eigenen Herzens, als es versuchte, sich quer durch meinen Körper zu klopfen. Ich bewegte mich nicht mehr und erlaubte all meinen Sinnen, sich auf diese überwältigende Stimulation um mich herum zu konzentrieren.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war tief und verführerisch.

"Mmhmm", summte ich. Ich konnte meinen Blick von diesem umwerfenden Mann noch immer nicht abwenden. Guter Gott! Er war wunderschön groß und schlank, mit unordentlichem braunen Haar und blasser Haut. Es war zu dunkel, um noch mehr Details zu sehen, aber ich konnte sagen, dass er ein ausgeprägtes Kiefer und hohe Wangenknochen hatte. Ich wünschte, die Lichter im Pavillion wären heller, damit ich die Farbe seiner Augen sehen konnte.

Er zog leicht an meinem Arm und brachte mich damit näher zu sich. Die Elektrizität zwischen uns schwoll an und pulsierte, als unsere Körper nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren. Der Geruch der Wildblumen und das warmen Honigs hüllte mich komplett ein und entlockte meinem Körper Bedürfnis und Not.

Meine Augen erblickten seine vollen Lippen, und ich leckte mir über die eigenen. Meine Zunge strich von einer Seite zur anderen, und seine Augen verfolgten diese Bewegung wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Wir standen nur noch Millimeter entfernt, unsere Körper lehnten sich aneinander. Meine Lider wurden schwer und meine Augen konzentrierten sich auf diese plumpen, geröteten ...

"ICH WUSSTE ES!"

Ich sprang zurück, als Alices Kreischen durch die Stille drang, die mich umgeben hatte. Die plötzliche Geräuschkulisse traf mich wie ein körperlicher Schlag und ließ mich zusammenzucken, während ich nach wie vor verwundert den Mann vor mir betrachtete. Er nahm seine Hand von meinem Arm und ich vermisste sofort die Wärme seiner Berührung.

Ich sah hinüber zu Alice, die herumtanzte und grinste, während ich versuchte, wieder etwas Selbstbeherrschung zu erlangen. Ich nahm anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks und ihres Freudentanzes an, dass sie eine Vision gehabt hatte von dem Moment, in dem er und ich uns begegneten, sie aber beschlossen hatte, mir nichts zu erzählen. Dies verlangte nach Vergeltung, und ich machte mir eine gedankliche Erinnerung, meinen Rachefeldzug zu planen ... sobald ich wieder klar denken konnte.

Ich drehte mich zu dem Mann um, der mir ebenfalls ein wenig geschockt vorkam. Hier war er mein Fíorghrá er stand zum ersten Mal direkt vor mir. Das Gewicht dieser Erkenntnis verwirrte mich kurzzeitig. Ich erstarrte, als ich versuchte, daran zu denken, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das Andere. Er atmete schwer, und als ich seinen minzigen Atem wahrnahm, wachte ich sofort wieder aus meiner Starre auf.

"Hi, ich bin Bella Swan", flüsterte ich und kam mir schüchter und ein wenig verletzbar vor. "Es ist wirklich schön, dich kennenzulernen." Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin, damit er sie schütteln konnte, und trat einen Schritt näher. Ich spürte, wie die Elektrizität zwischen uns wieder zu pulsieren begann.

"Ich bin Edward Masen. Und ich, äh, freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen", antwortete er schnell. Er nahm meine Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen größeren Händen fest. Die Elektrizität, die uns umgab, verzehnfachte sich, als unsere Haut aufeinandertraf, und ich schnappte bei diesem Gefühl nach Luft.

Wildblumen und Wolken. Hoffnung und Süße. Oh ja, dieser Tag hatte mir definitiv etwas Neues gebracht.


End file.
